New Alliance
by IDaughter of PoseidonI
Summary: This is going to be a story about a girl named Erin. She will have been affected by the Particle accelerator explosion. In a big way. Come with her in her journey from meeting the Green Arrow to meeting the Flash. Oh and maybe a little bit of saving the world stuffed in there. Sorry I'm not great at making a Summary but there you go. Also this is my first story so hang in there :-)
1. Chapter 1

Ok so first of all my name is Erin Taylor. I lived and grew up in a place called Central city. It is a beautiful place with so much to do. I loved it there so much but I had to leave. You may have heard of the Flash hand all the other Metahumans and how they all got their powers from the Particle Accelerator exploding in S.T.A.R. Labs exploding… Yea well I also got affected. A little more than the other Metas. I think that I got all of their powers. I know that I have the SpeedForce in my system and I know that I have super human strength, I can breathe underwater and I may or may not have gotten wings… Those are only a few of my powers but I am almost completely sure that I have more.

Oh and one other thing. Everything in the past 15 months. I can't remember. I was in a coma for those months. I only recently woke up and I had no one living nearby so I moved back to Star City to live with one of my mum's old friends. I have lived d there ever since. And no I don't live with her because I don't like my parents. I live with her because my parents both died from a blue blur when I was 10.

I became obsessed with trying to find out what the hell it was that killed them so I became a forensic scientist. And I'm a damn good one too.


	2. Chapter 2

Erin Taylor POV

"Hey Erin, you're up early." Teased Teresa my adoptive mum. "I thought you would still be asleep." I looked over at the digital clock on the microwave. 6:33am. Hmm was up early.

"I thought I should go out to the pool. You know I love swimming." I told her. I was lucky she never found out about my powers.

"Well then you better get going before the morning rush gets to the pool." She was right, if I even wanted to get a little bit of swimming in then I would have to leave soon.

"Yup. I'll be out of your hair in 2 minutes I just need to grab my swimmers then I'll be gone." I turned and was about to leave the room and then quickly asked.

"Would I be able to head into town to see some friends when I'm done?"

"Yea sure, would you like me to drive you?"

"No thanks. I think I'll be good." I replied and walked up to my room to grab my swimmers. Whenever I went swimming I always had to wear my bikini. My wings were special because of the fact that I can completely hide them. Like turn them invisible. The bikini was because I could never be too sure that I could go somewhere and not have to make a quick getaway. I didn't want to have people think the Flash Is involved by running away with super speed so flying was the next best thing.

"Cya Teresa." I called over my shoulder as I walked out the door.

"See you soon Erin." She called from the kitchen as I closed the door.

I used my speed to arrive a few blocks away from the pool so I would be able to swim for as long as possible before I was going to go into town to 'see friends'.

I was swimming for the next hour and a half. I would have kept going but the pool was starting to become crowded and breathing in crowded pool water is like breathing in stale air from a locker room full of people. It sucked. I jumped out of the pool and put on a beach dress. I walked to the lady at the tuckshop (canteen for all you Americans) and bought a magnum ice cream for the walk to the middle of the city. I decided to take it slow for the moment, there was no rush.

Seeing friends was fun and all but saving the city from villains was so much better. Even when you had the Green Arrow to have to have your back. You know, just in case.

Oh and yea I know the Green Arrow. Well, I might now know who he really is but I know him as the Green Arrow. I know that he works with at least 3 other people. I still don't know who they are though.

Back to me. I put on my 'Costume'. I tried to kind of base it off the one I saw Hawk Girl had. The mask anyway, but mine was black. My whole suit was black. Made out of a type of fabric that moved like a fabric but could protect me like metal. I didn't have anything over the back of my head. I just had my longish blond hair in a ponytail to keep it out of my face.

I flew over the city looking for anything that could be out of the normal. I touched my earpiece. Arrow said his team wanted me to have it so they could call me if they needed any backup.

"Anything you guys want me to do?" I asked into it.

"Nothing going on at the moment." A female voice came through. "But if you want to come in…" She continued.

"I'm sorry. Like I said, for the millionth time, I really don't want anyone to know my identity. At all."

"Oh yea sorry," she stuttered out quickly, "I'll tell you if any help is needed."

"Ok thank you." I looked around, "Mysterious lady I still don't know that name of." I muttered.

"Oh. Umm my name is Felicity, just don't tall Green Arrow I told you that." Felicity replied and turned off her microphone.

Well I guess it's going to be a quiet day.

Word Count: 717


	3. Chapter 3

Oliver Queen/Arrow POV

"Hey Felicity," I said walking into the room. "Who were you talking to?"

"Oh! You heard that?" She said and jumped, not knowing that I had walked in.

"No, I just heard you speaking, I didn't hear what you said." I said putting my bow away

"Ok. I was just talking to our mysterious, flying friend. We should really give her a name or at least ask for hers because I really don't like having to keep calling her 'Mysterious Girl.'"

"I agree." I confirmed, sitting down on the chair next to her. "But you can't force her to tell you who she is. She is most likely like I was when I became the Arrow. I didn't want people to know who I was. She just wants to keep her identity safe."

Just then a beeping sound came from the computer.

"There is a terrorist break in at the bank downtown. There are between 50 and 60 people in the bank, all armed." Felicity reported.

"Tell our mysterious friend that I might need some backup, could you call Diggle and Thea too. With this many armed people we may need them." A called while running out of the room with my bow.

"On it!"

Erin POV

It had been less than 10 minutes since I checked in with Felicity when she called me over the earpiece.

"Got trouble in the bank downtown on the corner of South and Main Street. Green Arrow, Speedy (Thea) and Spartan (Diggle)."

"Be right there." I swerved a sharp right down Main Street and arrived at the bank to find a huge mob of people, then I realized they were the people terrorizing the bank. And my god there were a lot of them.

I was about to swoop in when I heard a motorbike coming around the corner of a building. I landed when the 3 of them came around the corner.

"You ready?" Called the Arrow jumping off his bike.

"Ready as ever." I said with my voice vibrating. I do that every time I talk to them in real life. I don't bother doing it when I talk to them over the earpiece because I hacked into it to make sure even this Felicity girl can't track my voice to my face.

I jumped into the air and spread out my 15 foot, pitch black wings. Time to kick some stupid, human butt.

I dived in with the 3 other heroes into a battle with the group of terrorists.

I swooped down and picked up 3 of the men. Flying up a few meters then dropping them to the ground.

The 2 archers kept moving from place to place shooting people and hitting them with their bows. This group may have the numbers but not the fighting skills. Within 10 minutes they were all down. Or so I thought, I jumped into the air only to be shot in the back of my leg by one of the strays. He kept shooting and hit my wing just ad he was shot down by the girl in red. I dropped a few meters to the ground and lay there holding my wing and trying not to move my leg.

"Let's take here back and get the wounds looked at." I heard a male voice say. The 3 started walking to me but I jumped up. Wounds fully healed.

'Wa?"

"How?"

"I got to go. Guess I'll see you later." I jumped into the air with my newly healed wing. I was about to fly off when I felt a pinch in the back of my neck. Everything started to get darker and darker, until I passed out.

Word Count: 619


	4. Chapter 4

Oliver Queen/ Green Arrow POV

"Why the hell did you do that!?" Diggle yelled at me and ran to the girl crumpled on the ground.

"We don't know who she is or what she could be planning. You know how some people try to play hero but turn out to be the opposite." I started, "Plus she is in contact with us. I'd really like to know who we are talking to and they aren't tracking us."  
"That doesn't mean you shoot them with an arrow!" Thea yelled at me and ran to the girl Diggle was picking up.

"Come on. We can just take her in and question her. Then let he go and do what she wants."

Putting the girl in a sitting position on Theas bike, Diggle said, "Ok, fine. But I still don't like this idea."

We walked into the room and Felicity came up to us.

"You guys ok anyone hurt. Who is thi… Oh."

"It's ok. I just want to talk to her. See who she is and her plans in the city then she can leave." I informed.

"Who…" The girl murmured.

"It's ok, you're fine. Other than the fact you were shot with a tranquilizer arrow." Thea told her calmly.

She opened her eyes then was instantly in front of us with lightning coming off her. Just like Barry but I doubt even he could move as fast as she just did .

"How did you. Wa?" Diggle stared. Ha that was exactly what he did when he found out about Barry's speed.

"What the hell did you bring me here for!?" She yelled and spun a full circle checking out the room.

"We just need to ask a few questions then you will be free to leave." I said taking a step forward.

"I can leave whenever I want but because I am a little interested on all this stuff, I guess I can stay for a bit." She said and walked over to a case with different proto types of arrows. She turned around to face us again.

"Where is Felicity. I want to put a name to a face."

"I'm here. 2 seconds I just need to do one more thing." Felicity replied while still furiously typing.

Erin's POV.

"Ok, on second thought, you might want to hurry up with this interview." I said remembering that I had to go to a lunch with a few friends from Central city. "I gotta be somewhere in… what's the time now?"

"10:28." Felicity called over her shoulder.

"Thanks. Yea I gotta be somewhere in less than 2 hours so can we make this quick?" I said and looked around at everyone.

"Ok then. You might wanna take a seat. This might take a while." Arrow said, moving his hand to his mask. "But first, my name is Oliver Queen."

"Oh awesome I've heard of you. Wow cool."

"Thea Queen."

"John Diggle, but just call me Diggle."

"I'm guessing you want me to tell you who I am?"

"That's what I was leaning towards."

"Ok." I removed my mask. "My name is Erin Taylor."

"Wait," Thea started, "How old are you? You look about 17?"

"16 actually." I said.

"How did you get your… powers? And your wings for that matter." Arro… Oliver asked.

"Like you might have guessed. I was affected by the Particle Accelerator exploding. I was in a coma for 15 months. I kinda woke up with the powers and let me tell you, Growing wings from your back hurts like hell." I explained.

"Just like Barr…. Flash." Felicity piped up. "I probably shouldn't have said anything."

Barry as in Barry Allen. Oh god if my friend is the flash then he would have a lot of explaining to do but first I needed to be sure they were talking about the Barry I was thinking about.

"Barry Allen?" I asked. "Is Barry Allen the Flash?"

"You know him?" Diggle asked.

"Yea he is the reason I have to leave early. I'm going to go out with him and Iris for lunch and a coffee at Jitters." I said. Oh this was going to be good. I can't wait to confront him!

"Oh. Ok, wow. This is such a small world." Thea said.

"Ok then. Now that's out of the way let's get on with this interview." I smiled.

Word count: 731


	5. Chapter 5

Barry's POV.

Where was she?

Erin said she would be here around 12:00 but now it was 12:26. Normally she was always on time.

"Umm, Barry." Iris said looking at someone or something behind me. I turned around expecting the Metahuman that we have been tracking but it was so much worse.

"Hey Barry. I think you know my new friends?" Erin said with a smirk.

Ohhhh no…

Erin's POV

I walk into Jitters and see Barry facing away from me and Iris looking at me. I saw her whisper something to Barry and he turns around. I saw the look of dread come over his face. This was going to be great.

"Hey Barry." I said, "I think you know my new friends." I smirked.

"Umm, how the hell do you know them?" Barry stood up.

"Nice to see you too Barry." Oliver said.

There was an awkward silence.

"So do we wanna go back to S.T.A.R. Labs and talk this through? Flash." I glared at him.

"Umm." Barry looked at Iris. "Do you want to…?"

"Oh I'm not missing this." She smiled.

"I'll meet you 4 there then." Barry sped off with Iris. Thank god there was only one other person in the café and he was looking away.

"So should I, speed there or?" I asked them.

"And leave us here?" Thea mused. "Na you're coming with me on the bike."

"Fine." I smirked. Even though I only knew her for less than a day she already felt like my sister.

We arrived at S.T.A.R. Labs in 10 mins. We walked into what I think would be the cortex.

"Cool." I looked around the room. I'll check the rest out later.

"So how do you know Oliver?" Barry asked.

"Well we met Arrow a few months ago and I only found out it was Oliver like… 2 hours ago." I explained.

"Ok… How did you know that I was the Flash?" He asked with a funny face… Oh it was his confused face.

I looked in Oliver's direction. "Felicity." I half laughed.

Barry sighed. "You won't tell anyone will you?"

"Not if you don't tell anyone about this." I shot behind him then opened my shining black wings.

Let's just say, the look on his face was priceless.

"How, Wha…"

I heard from behind me. I turned around to see 2 people standing behind me.

"Ummm, Caitlin, Cisco, this is Erin." He turned to me, "Why the hell didn't you tell me?"

"Same reason you didn't tell me you were the Flash." I ignored the sounds that the other two, Catlin and Cisco, were making behind me as I folded up my wings and made them invisible.

Awkward silence.

"Would I be able to run some tests?" I heard Catlin say, "You know to see if there is anything wrong with your cells and have a look at your win.. wings."

"Sure." I said and she pulled me away from the group. This was going to be a longer day then I first thought.

Barry's POV.

"Oh my god." Cisco said suddenly.

"What?" Diggle asked.

"I've got Erin an awesome name that she can use. You know saving people and stuff." Cisco jumped happily.

"Don't you think you should let her pick her own name?" Oliver asked.

"Come on. You know it's my thing to give any superheroes or villains their nick names. Plus, this one suits her." He went on.

"Ok, what have you come up with." I asked him. I couldn't wait to hear what he came up with for my friend.

"Ok so I thought, The Black Hawk. You know because of her black wings." Cisco smiled.

"That isn't too bad." Thea chimed in, "She told us her suit was based off the one she saw Kendra using."

"She already has a suit?" Barry asked.

"More toys to tinker with?" Cisco asked slurping a slushy that he got from somewhere.

"I'm guessing she also has some sort of weapon but we couldn't find one on her." Said Diggle.

"Oooo. You know what I just thought of?" Cisco said excitedly.

"What's that?" Thea asked.

"Barry." Cisco turned to me. "I wonder who's faster, you or Erin."

Word Count: 702


	6. Chapter 6

Erin's POV.

After Catlin poked me with a hundred different needles and took my blood she walked around to my back and made a weird noise.

"Where?" She muttered.

"Oh sorry, I can turn them invisible when I want to." I made my wings visible.

"How is that possible?" She murmured.

"How is someone running at the speed of light possible?"

"He can run faster than that." Catlin laughed.

"And I bet that I can run faster than him." I smirked.

"You sure? I mean we don't think that Barry has even hit his top speed."

"Nether have I," I told her, "I know that I can go faster."

"Maybe when I'm done you can race him, but right now can you tell me how you can fly. I mean your wings don't look big enough to carry a human body."

"When I was hit by the dark matter I was sent into a coma for 15 months. In that time my bones hollowed and strengthened. I also, 'grew', air sacks within my body which lightens me a bit more." I explained to her.

"Oh, wow. Ok then, can you tell me a bit about yourself. I still only know your name is Erin and your friends with Barry and Iris."

"Well I grew up with my parents then they were killed when I was 10 and I moved here with my adopted mother, Teresa. The Explicator exploded I went into a coma. I woke up and we moved to Star City and became a forensic scientist to find out what killed them. I learnt about my powers last year." I said trying not to try and think about my parents and their death.

"That sounds a lot like how Barry grew up. His parents were killed when he was 11 and he lived with Joe and Iris ever since. He started working as a forensic scientist to find out who killed his parents and he found and…. Killed the man. He was a speedster two."

I stared in shock. How the hell could Barry not tell me this and how the hell are our lives so alike.

"Catlin." I stared at her. "Have you by any chance seen a speedster that has a blue trail? That's the person who killed my parents"

Now it was her turn to stare in shock. She turned and was about to leave the room when she said one word.

"Zoom."

 **Short chapter, I know. Just so you guys know this is set when Flash was still going after zoom. Also if anyone dose want me to continue then leave a review. It is much appreciated.**

 **Thanks for reading! Have a Cookie (::)**

 **Word Count : 433**


	7. Chapter 7

**Erin's POV.**

"Catlin!" I called and ran after her, in normal human speed. "Who is Zoom?" No reply.

We both reached the rest of the group and she walked strait to Barry and said,

"Your parents were killed by Reverse-Flash." She looked up at me. "You asked me who Zoom was after I said his name. He is a metahuman from another universe. He is a speedster like you two but 4 times faster. We have been trying to catch him but so far no luck." She walked over to one of the computers and pulled up a video of Zoom running.

"Is this what killed your parents?" I stared at the flashes of blue lightning. That's exactly what I was 6 years ago. This man was the one who killed my parents. Even though I was only 16, my job as a forensic scientist seemed like a waste of time. I would not have got anything from working there anyway.

"That's the guy I saw in my house e6 years ago, he killed my parents." I said, "Where is he?" I turned to look at everyone. "Where the hell is he?"

"Calm down Erin," Thea said running up to me. "I bet they know where he is. Right?"

"We do," Cisco replied, "But you won't like it."

"Where?" I growled, "I'm going to kill that son of a bitch."

"Erin, we can't get to him because he is in another universe at the moment, Earth 2. Not even Barry is fast enough to open up the portals again."

"Guys, you don't know what I have been doing for the past few months. I have been able to run from here to Star City and back 10 times in a minute. To be honest Barry." I turned to look at him, "I'm pretty sure I can run faster than you. When flying I can go quicker still. Please let me try to open up these portals." I pleaded.

There was silence in the room.

"Barry," Oliver spoke up, "Don't you guys have a treadmill that you run on, the one that can cope with your speed."

"We do," Cisco replied, taking a sip from his slushy, "But if Erin isn't lying on how fast she is going then putting the treadmill to its highest level would be like a jog to her."

"How fast is its limit?" Diggle asked.

"Mach 5." Said Catlin.

"Can I have a go, I still don't know the extent of my speed and this might be able to give me some reference." I said.

Catlin, Cisco and Barry looked at each other.

"Sure," Barry yawned. "Follow me." I followed him into a room that came right off the cortex. Inside was a treadmill that looked like it was on steroids.

"I'll show you my top speed on it and if you can beat it we will try and help you break the dimensional barrier." I heard Barry say as he stepped onto the treadmill. "Ok Cisco." He called.

The treadmill started moving and Barry started running at the normal pace of a human. Looking over the machine I saw a number which looked like the speed Barry was moving. 7 miles an hour. 8 miles, 13 miles, 18, 29, 46, 68 and so on. Within moments it was reading at Mach 2.7 and then it spiked up to Mach 3.5.

I slowed time around me to look at Barry's technique. Not too bad but the length he keeps his feet in contact to the floor was slowing him down a bit. Then I realized that I was going so fast that Barry running at his top speed looked like he was running in slow motion. I stopped moving as fast so everyone around me was going at her same speed.

"Thanks Barry." I told him as he stepped off the treadmill and I stepped on.

"No problem, just don't push yourself too hard to try and beat me. Ok?"

"Very unlikely." I replied.

"Ok stare jogging and when we hit 30miles an hour then we will start going to Mach 1 and so on." Catlin told me.

I started running at a normal persons jogging pace and the treadmill started to pick up speed. I kept going faster and faster. Soon, though it felt like 5 minutes for me but probable was only a few moments for everyone else, I was up to Mach 4.8, 4.9, Mach 5. I still felt like I was jogging.

All of a sudden there was a loud alarm going off which put off my concentration and I fell to the ground. Within seconds I was on my feet again and in the cortex with Catlin, Cisco, Barry, Thea, Diggle, Oliver and another man that I haven't seen before.

"What's wrong Harry?" Cisco asked the man.

"Well nothing is wrong Ramone, not if you think that Zoom running around town placing down metas from Earth 2 is wrong!" The man, Harry, yelled.

Yes! It was finally time that I met my parents' killer and he will pay for what he did.

 **Word Count: 850**

 **Hey everyone. Just so you know I am going through the story and have found some mistakes in grammar and stuff so I'll be going back through it and editing it over the next few days.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Oliver Queen / Green Arrow POV**

Barry put his suit on and ran out of the room while Cisco sat down and connected our earpieces so that they could communicate with us. Thea, Diggle and I ran out of the room to our bikes while Erin just walked passed us.

"Ok, I have been getting heaps of reports on my app saying there is a Metahuman tearing up bits of the road and sidewalk and throwing it at people. It says that he is using his mind to do it too. May I say, cool. Anyway he has no armor or anything. Shouldn't be too hard." Cisco called over the earpieces to all of us.

"On it." Barry said into our ears.

"He's on the corner of 55th and Main near the park."

"Yup."

"Team Arrow," Cisco reported, "Can you guys go for a meta that is apparently throwing cars into buildings? He isn't too big of a threat but try to get to him before a building comes down. He is on the west end of Main Street."

"Ok." Thea replied and we changed our route.

"Erin, could you…" Cisco started.

 **Erin's POV.**

I placed Felicity down behind Cisco.

"Erin, could you…" I cut him off.

"I got you some help." He turned to look at me. "Where you need me to go?"

"You, my friend," He smirked and turned around to his computer, "Are needed on the west bridge. There is a flying meta that is taking people from the bridge, flying them up high and dropping then. She is reported to be flying pretty fast."

"Easy peasy." I said and ran out of the room arriving at the bridge in less than 10 seconds. Looking around I saw a horrifying scene of people falling from the sky. Jumping into the air I flew to the people closest to the ground. I flew from one person to another getting them safely to the ground. I looked around, satisfied at my job. I was about to jump up and go after the meta until I heard screaming from the other side of the bridge.

I ran over as quick as I could but when I got there I was horrified by what I saw. In the middle of a group of people was a little girl laying on the ground. She wasn't moving but I could see blood coming from the back of her head.

I stood there in shock. Did I just let this little girl die?

"New super hero I see." I heard a voice coming from behind me. At this point I could barely control my rage. This evil woman had dropped this innocent child to her death but I knew that I had to keep my cool. I knew what would happen if I got too upset.

'You evil witch!" I called to her taking a step forward. "You just killed a young girl!"

"What?" She replied with a smirk. "Would you rather of had me take you up there and drop you?"

Well at least I know that she didn't know I could fly otherwise she wouldn't have just asked me that.

"Yea, I would have!" I yelled up to her. She swooped down quickly, picked me up and started a steep vertical route.

"You aren't very abstergent are you?" I asked her.

"What?" She managed to say before I fazed through her grip and opened my wings.

"As I said, you aren't very observant." I laughed, pulling one of my tranquilizer guns from my belt that was connected to the suit and within seconds I had her unconscious and safely on the bridge.

"Cisco?" I called to him, "What do you want me to do with her?"

"Bring her to the labs, we will have a cell leady in the pipeline." He replied. I ran quickly back to the lab and dropped the flying lady into her new home.

"Anyone need any backup?" I asked.

I heard Felicity sounding worried reply to me, "Barry looks like he needs some help, the meta he is facing sure knows how to pack a punch."

I sighed. "Hang in there Barry I'll be there in 2 seconds."

2 seconds later I'm at the sight here Barry was getting his ass kicked. The meta summoned up a tree and flung it at the helpless Flash laying on the ground with what looks like a broken leg. I zoomed over and hit the tree off course and sent it flying far to the right of Barry. Then I realized my hand and arm that hit the huge piece of wood didn't hurt a bit. Huh, new ability or my strength making it feel like hitting a pillow. Whatever it was, it wasn't helping Barry to safety. I ran to him and took the speedster a few blocks away so he was out of danger.

With Barry in a safe position, I ran back to the scene. Why the hell did Barry not clear the people away. Moments later all the people within a mile radius were on at least 10 blocks away. Back to business.

"So what do they call you? The man who threw the tree at Barry asked.

"Well I haven't been here long so I don't have a name from the public yet." I pointed out to him.

"Ok, then what can you do? You saw what I did to the last speedster that you had to save. What makes you think you can do any better than his failed attempt?" He questioned me.

I laughed. "You think that's all I can do, run fast? I'm sorry but you, my friend, are wrong." I smirked and spread my wings. The man summoned a piece of a park bench at me but I easily dodged it and ran at him, landing a few solid punches.

"That all you got?" I asked putting a confused face on.

"Oh no, no, no." The man lifted his hand and I felt myself rising from the ground. I started flapping my wings so that the pressure on my neck would ease off but it didn't.

"You know, I'm pretty sure Zoom warned up about you." He tilted his head, "Said that you would be a huge threat to his goals." I stared in shock. "I guess he was wrong." He laughed and the pressure around my neck tightened. I tried to phase out of his grip but nothing worked. Within a few more seconds I was seeing blackspots clouding my vision.

The last thing I saw before passing out was him falling to his knees and an arrow coming out of his chest, people calling my name. Then I heard a crack and everything went black.

Word count: 1126


End file.
